Relaxation
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Takari ficlet one shot Takeru and Hikari are taking a break and taking it slow


Relaxation

A/N: This was a short Takari ficlet, I'm used to writing NC-17 fics and I've decided to take a little break and try some fluff instead. I am thinking of making a Daikari one as well. I no not own Digimon nor the characters either

A bright aquamarine sky, blank clouds and fresh neutral air was perfect weather for Hikari. The green grass and gangs of daisies complimented the warm day and she felt so relaxed resting on the chest of Takeru. Everything just felt so peaceful, the birds sang their hearts out and the insects continued on their day to day lives. Much more different compared to the chaos in Tokyo and the duties of being the chosen children.

Takeru Takashi and Hikari Yagami, had always enjoyed spending quality time on their own. They both had personalities, which was were matching pieces of a puzzle. A Saturday afternoon and they had taken a visit to Takeru's grandparents and had been spending time, chilling out in the gardens. They had been having a relationship, which started a month ago.

Hikari finally felt that she had someone else out there, other than her brother Taichi, who she was dependent on. She was grateful that she was able to have such a sweet guy like Takeru in her life and the pair of them had genuinely cared for each other. "Feels nice just to be alone," Hikari stated as her locks of hazel nut hair brushed against Takeru's chin.

Takeru felt pleased with himself as well. He had liked Hikari and enjoyed spending time with her and she was joy to be her team mate. The blonde, did fancy Hikari, although there was another boy, Daisuke who also fancied Hikari liked nuts.

"Yeah," Takeru replied as his ocean blue eyes looked into her warmish hazel eyes. "I wonder where Patamon and Tailmon went?"

"They'll be fine," she told Takeru. "They'll return soon. Let them enjoy themselves? Maybe next time we should invite Daisuke and the others?"

"Not such a bad idea," he pointed out tapping Hikari on the back. "We could, I'm sure Mimi would like it here."

"You know," Hikari smiled as patted his bright blonde hair. "I really like going on these little trips with you. It's fun because we get to go on a lot of things and it's nice to take a break." Takeru nodded, pressing his lips on her forehead. She held onto his hand and giggled in glee. "You've always been a nice person Takeru."

"You've always been pretty," Takeru murmured.

"Thank you!" Hikari replied, her cheek glowed red, appearing to be instant blusher on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Takeru lied back and relaxed as his hands were behind his head. He was just as relaxed as Hikari. "So what was your first kiss like?" he asked in a curious manner.

"Well, I could certainly felt the passion," Hikari stated. "I loved it, and the end where it was all sloppy was hilarious as well. When Tai walked in and his reaction! His face and then he waked out and waited for us to come out. He probably thought we were about to do it."

"I doubt it," Takeru answered. "He knows what we're like, we're not going to rush into that sexual stuff. We'll do it when we feel it's right."

"That's good!" Hikari replied in a firm manner. "We're far to young to be even thinking or discussing such things. We should talk about what we should do later."

"Good take a walk around the town and go out," Takeru suggested.

"That sounds cliche," Hikari stated. "Try something different."

"What do you mean by different?"

"Something like dancing, swimming or nature walks." Hikari suggested with the intention of going out and having a private adventure with Takeru.

"The nature walk sounds great," Takeru said in a tone of excitement. "Why don't we just relax for the meantime, we can do that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow never comes, Takeru." Hikari reminded her boyfriend. Takeru smirked as he tickled her around the stomach, knowing she was very sensitive. She erupted in laughter as her body slightly folded attempting to resist. Her delicate fingers returned the tickling as Takeru fell down again. She gazed at him for a moment then slowly leaned over and kissed him.

The lips were rubbing against each other as their arms danced around their backs in a vivid nature. The pair of them had their eyes tightly shut as the embrace and tongue jive continued. Takeru's gentle hand pressed against her stomach as it sneaked through her shocking pink top. His fingers massaged the fabric around her breasts and feeling aroused when he never expected to be.

Hikari felt as if she had spent a few minutes in heaven, however she didn't want to loser her innocence straight away and she felt this was far too rushed. She grabbed Taker's wrist in a sharp grip symbolizing his hand to withdraw. Takeru had obliged and placed his hands at his sides.

"Like we agreed," Hikari answered out of breath, she was truly breathless. "Let's relax and not rush things." Takeru silently nodded as the pair of them almost had no idea what came over them. Both of them had agreed that they were going to take it one step at a time, and the pair of them will stick to it as a couple.


End file.
